Revenge
by Mr. Valerie Dark
Summary: Zoro diteror oleh seorang wanita menyeramkan. Wanita itu selalu menyebutkan nama 'Nami' setiap meneror Zoro. Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk wanita itu. Siapa Nami? apa hubungan Nami dengan wanita itu?


Revenge

Prolog

Setelah pulang kerja aku bermaksud untuk langsung pergi ke apartment untuk melihat keadaannya. Tapi rencanaku batal karena aku diajak oleh teman kerjaku berpesta di rumah temannya yang kebetulan hari ini berulang tahun. Yah, karena dia teman karibku, aku tidak bisa menolak untuk tidak ikut. Lagipula, aku yakin dia bisa menjaga dirinya di apartment. Dia kan perempuan yang lumayan ganas.. dalam arti keamanan. Dave memanggilku dari tangga lantai 2, menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"hei, kamu ngelamunin apaan?" Tanya Franky

"entahlah" jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum tipis.

"si cewek tomboy yang waktu itu aku temui di apartmentmu ya? Ngaku?" Franky yang penasaran mulai menggodaku. Aku hanya diam meliriknya sambil nyengir tanpa berkata sedikitpun.

"dasar kau genit" kata Franky tiba-tiba, lalu dia lari. Aku yang agak sebal hanya melihatnya kabur dengan mata yang menyipit

"nggak kutraktir minum lagi!" ancamku.

Franky langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"jangan gitu dong.. masa kamu tega sih lihat aku sengsara nggak minum sake? Jangan ya? Ya?" rayunya. Aku berjalan ke arahnya tanpa berhenti sedikitpun, lalu menepuk punggungnya

" iya, iya.. aku juga nggak tega ngeliat kamu nangis seharian didepanku" kataku prihatin.

Jujur, aku memang paling nggak tega lihat teman karibku yang satu ini menderita. Entah kenapa? Padahal Franky sering banget iseng sama aku. Mungkin karena rasku dan rasnya yang hampir sama. Franky adalah blasteran Jepang Prancis. Sedangkan aku Jepang Inggris. Yah, mungkin?

Aku dan Franky sudah keluar dari gedung, dan memanggil taksi untuk pergi kerumah temannya. Sepanjang perjalanan kesana, Franky bercerita panjang lebar soal perjalanan kisah cintanya bersama seorang wanita teman kencan onlinenya yang bernama Nico Robin. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarkannya karena dia sudah bercerita itu berkali-kali. Jadi, apa seseorang perlu mendengarkan hal yang sudah diulangi berkali-kali? menurutku tidak. Taksi berhenti di lampu lalu lintas yang belum berganti warna menjadi hijau. Aku melamun, memandangi semua kendaraan dan benda yang berada di jalan. Sejenak, entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Sekujur tubuhku serasa dingin dan mulai bergetar. Tapi tidak terlalu ku hiraukan karena aku tidak ingin membuat Franky cemas. Dia akan sangat berlebihan jika melihatku tidak normal. Bisa-bisa dia memanggil ambulans untukku. Memalukan. Sangat memalukan. Tak lamapun, kami sampai disana dalam keadaan yang selamat. Aku dan Franky pergi kedalam dan bersenang-senang sedikit. Tetapi pernyataan 'sedikit' itu kurang buatku dan Franky. Akhirnya aku dan Franky banyak bersenang-senang.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Hari sudah berubah menjadi sangat gelap, dan jarang ada kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Karena kasihan mellihat Franky yang mabuk berat, akhirnya aku mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah sewaannya dulu. Setelah mengantar Franky, barulah aku pulang ke apartmentku. Senang rasanya bisa melihat keadaannya. Sangat senang.

Sekarang, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartmentku. Sebelum membukanya, perasaan tidak enak di lampu lalulintas tadi kembali terasa. Apakah mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya? Apakah dia tidak baik-baik disini? Fikiranku mulai melambung ke hal yang tidak-tidak. Perlahan-lahan kucoba untuk menyingkirkan perasaan aneh itu dan membuka pintu apartmentku. Tidak ada seorangpun didalam sana. Kemana dia? Apakah..? tidak, mungkin saja dia sedang jalan-jalan mencari udara. Dalam lubuk hatiku, sebenarnya aku sangat panik, tapi ku coba untuk tetap tenang. Dia juga sudah cukup kenal dengan lingkungan disini kok. Jadi, yah, mau nggak mau aku harus menunggu dia.

Jam demi jam berlalu, dan tanpa sadar ternyata aku tertidur di sofa. Aku duduk dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku yang cukup pening. Sesaat pandanganku terarah ke pintu apartmentku yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan sofa. Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Sangat lebar. Aku yang kurang percaya mengucek-ucek mata sambil terngangah.

"ada pencuri?" kataku tanpa sadar

Aku berjalan kearah pintu dengan langkah yang agak gemetar tapi aku berusaha menyembunyikannya. Pintu kututup dan aku mulai mengitari seluruh ruangan di apartmentku sambil memegang pemukul baseball milik kakekku yang kebetulan kubawa keapartment 2 minggu yang lalu. Setelah mengitari seluruh ruangan dan tidak mendapatkan apapun, akhirnya aku menghembuskan nafas lega dan memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil air keran sedikit untuk minum.

Berjalan kedapur dengan perasaan senang karena tidak terjadi apa-apa membuatku berjalan seperti pink panther yang gembira. Setelah mengambil air keran dan meminumnya, sejenak aku teringat dengan perempuan itu. Dia kemana? Aku cemas.. kenapa dia pergi tanpa pesan?. Fikiran menakutkan mulai menyelubungi otakku lagi. Tiba-tiba suara pintu balkon terdengar. Aku menoleh dan melihat seorang perempuan sudah berdiri di dekat balkon itu dan menatapku tajam. Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup rambutnya yang lurus dan agak panjang walaupun terbilang pendek, tapi rambutnya masih bisa menutupi wajahnya. Kulitnya pucat. Sangat pucat. Sampai membuat bulu kudukku berdiri, dan dia melayang.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus kebingungan sambil melangkah mundur. Wanita itu maju dan menengadahkan kepalanya, tapi tetap menatapku. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat jelas karena terkena cahaya bulan.

'itu wanita yang muncul minggu kemarin juga' hanya itu yang terselip di benakku saat itu. "dimana dia?" kata wanita itu dengan wajah marah

"siapa maksudmu?" kataku membalasnya

Wanita itu hanya diam dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya kearahku.

Dalam sekejap, tubuhku terhempas ke dinding. Akupun terjatuh dengan suara yang sangat keras. Badanku sangat sakit sehingga aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Wanita itu terkekeh melihat aku yang tak berdaya. Sejenak aku menatap wanita itu sambil memegang pundakku yang sepertinya terkilir. Wanita itu menatapku balik dengan senyum pasi. Sekali lagi, dia terkekeh.

'Dia semakin dekat. Dia semakin dekat' Teriakku dalam hati.

Aku berdiri dan berlari kearahnya. Berharap bisa menabrak wanita itu dan melihatnya terjatuh. Tetapi yang ada malah aku menembusnya. Seketika jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Perempuan itu melayangkan pisau dapur kearahku, berusaha menusukku. Tetapi aku cepat menghindar. Entah kenapa badanku berhenti bergerak dan wanita itu sudah ada didepan mataku dan sedang mencekikku. Aku berusaha melepas cekikannya. Tetapi tidak bisa, tanganku menembus tangannya yang tidak bisa dipegang sama sekali. Akhirnya aku putus asa. Badanku serasa lemas. Tanganku terkulai lemas di lantai. Hal terakhir yang bisa kullihat hanyalah wajah wanita itu banyak bekas luka dan dia sangat-sangat marah sampai alis matanya berkerut.

PROLOG END

1. Mimpi

Hari kerjaku kali ini terasa sangat suram. Seakan-akan berada di dalam tv hitam putih era tahun 60-an yang sedang menyiarkan film horor. Aku berusaha menganggap semuanya biasa saja. Tapi tetap saja, aku seperti berada di alam lain. Oke, hari ini memang sangat menyeramkan. Entah karena apa?

Aku sudah berjalan sampai halte bus dekat kantor pos yang agak jauh dari apartmentku. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Yah, sedikit. Di halte bus aku bertemu dengan tetangga apartmentku. Aku menyapanya, tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku. Aku menatapanya sambil memiringkan kepala. Aku mencoba melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Tapi dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Saat itu aku berfikir bahwa dia sedang bercanda.

"oke, kalau memang itu maumu"

kataku pada tetanggaku itu sambil menyilangkan tanganku didepan dada. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak menghiraukanku.

Aku menyerah setelah berkali-kali mengancamnya tapi tak dihiraukan. Tapi untungnya, sebelum aku tambah kesal lagi dibuatnya, bus pertama yang melewati halte bus ini sampai dan aku menaikinya. Saat sudah sampai didalam bus aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Bus agak kumuh dan ada banyak orang dalam bus ini. Aku berusaha mencari tempat duduk yang kosong untukku. Tapi tidak ada, jadi kuputuskan untuk berdiri saja sambil berdesak-desakan.

Setelah beberapa menit menyusuri jalan, bus sampai ke perhentian selanjutnya. Aku mengintip dari jendela bus yang terselimuti oleh embun, hanya terlihat samar-samar wajah orang yang berada di halte bus itu. Menurutku orang di halte bus itu adalah seorang remaja dan tante-tante. Tapi aku tidak tahu pasti apakah benar atau tidak. Mereka menaiki bus bersamaan. Setelah mereka masuk, aku melihat mereka sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandanganku. Ku kira tante dan remaja itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ternyata sama saja. Tapi sepertinya remaja itu tidak. Remaja itu seperti sedang ketakutan.

Bus sudah sangat jauh dari halte bus tadi. Suasana benar-benar sangat sunyi saat itu. Tiba-tiba saja, suara tembakan terdengar dari belakang bus. Ternyata anak muda tadi menembak tante-tante itu. Aku yang jarang melihat kejadian menegangkan itu hanya bisa ternganga sambil melihat tante-tante yang terkulai lemas di bus kumuh ini. Aku tanpa sadar bergerak ke arah sang nenek dan memeluknya dengan wajah pucat sambil menatap remaja itu. Remaja itu balas menatapku dengan wajah yang sangat pucat melebihiku. Mungkin dia sedang mengeluarkan keringat dingin sekarang. Dia mengacungkan pistolnya ke arah ku sambil gemetaran. Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata

"kenapa? Harus wanita ini?"

Si remaja menatapku lebih dalam, matanya melebar dan dia meneteskan air mata dengan muka pucatnya.

"maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Katanya, dan dia langsung keluar dari bus yang masih melaju. Orang-orang di bus hanya diam sambil menoleh anak remaja yang terguling-guling ke jalan raya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri hingga dia terlindas oleh truk aspal yang melaju. Aku kaget melihatnya. Semua orang hanya diam tanpa ekspresi. Aku bingung dan ngeri melihatnya, aku sangat kesal melihat orang-orang itu hanya diam terpaku melihat tante yang sedang terluka di dalam pelukanku. Sang supir bus juga tidak melakukan apapun. Aku sangat kesal pada mereka dan akhirnya aku berteriak

"HEI, KALIAN! KATAKAN PADAKU APA YANG TERJADI? KENAPA

KALIAN HANYA DIAM SEPERTI INI? HEEEII!"

Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga agar mereka semua mendengarku. Dan aku berhasil.

Tapi bukannya mereka simpati padaku, mereka malah menatapku dengan tatapan dingin dan masih tanpa ekspresi. Aku kembali kesal dan ingin berteriak lagi, tapi niatku tertahan karena melihat mereka semua berdiri serentak masih sambil menatapku. Aku kaget dan menatap mereka dengan ketakutan, mereka mendekatiku sambil mengatakan sesuatu

"nami, name, nami…"

Begitu kata mereka bersamaan sambil berjalan ke arahku dan mengerumuniku. Yang bisa kulihat saat itu hanya warna hitam kelam yang mengelilingiku dan aku yang sedang berteriak.

Aku mendesah dan berguling. Sesaat setelah aku berguling, terdengar suara 'BRUKKK'. Aku terbangun karena kepalaku terbentur lantai.

"adu,du,du,du,du,du,duhh.. sakitnyaaaa!"

Kataku sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku yang masih terbalik. Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh lagi sambil terduduk disamping tempat tidurku.

Aku masih mengelus-elus kepalaku dan meringis kesakitan. Aku kebingungan dan melirik ujung demi ujung kamarku. Mengingat apa yang aku lakukan sampai bisa berada dalam posisi ini. Tapi sepertinya aku sedang melamun tadi?. Kenapa bisa sampai terjatuh ya?. Fikirku.

Aku yang masih kebingungan mengambil iPhone 4 ku yang ku taruh di atas meja kecil dan melihatnya. Ada 4 pesan yang belum ku baca. Semuanya dari teman akrabku di kantor. Kupikir ada pesan penting. Jadi kubuka dan ternyata hanya ada tulisan 'Gnight, hav nice dream Z :* :)'

"hah.. jadi aku ketiduran?"

Kataku lesu sambil mendengus. Pesan dari Franky sangat menjijikkan.

"saaangaaatt!"

Teriakku kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutku sampai berantakan. 'tunggu dulu, berarti yang tadi itu mimpi ya?' fikirku sejenak. Aku berusaha mencoba mengingat kembali mimpiku, tapi hanya teringat saat aku diselubungi warna hitam entah karena apa.

"sepertinya mereka menyebutkan nama dalam mimpiku tadi, tapi siapa?"

Fikiranku mulai melayang jauh mengingat mimpi itu. Masih saja tidak bisa kuingat nama orang itu.

Menit demi menit berlalu, ingatanku soal mimpiku tadi masih buram. Saat aku sedang asyik mengingat, tiba-tiba iPhone ku berbunyi mengeluarkan lagu tema psycho yang menyeramkan. Aku bingung. Sejak kapan aku memasang nada dering dengan lagu tema psycho?. Tapi aku tak peduli. Akupun mengambil iPhone ku dan melihat siapa yang menghubungiku.

'unknown'

Badanku merinding melihat siapa yang sedang mencoba menelfonku saat itu. Entah kenapa?. Aku mencoba untuk tenang dan menjawab telfon dari orang tak dikenali itu.

"halo?"

Kataku. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara 'krsk krsk krskk' di telfon.

"halo?"

Kuulangi lagi kata-kata yang kuucapkan tadi. Setelah menunggu lama, terdengar suara seorang wanita yang berteriak sangat kencang. Diiringi dengan lagu menyeramkan. Entah lagu apa yang mengiringnya. Yang jelas sangat mengganggu pendengaranku. Perempuan itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tak mengerti karena hanya terdengar samar-samar.

"n…a…a n…a…i"

Dia mengucapkan huruf itu berkali-kali. Aku hanya mendengarkan baik-baik sambil mengelap keringat dingin yang mengucur diselluruh tubuhku. Tiba-tiba wanita itu berteriak dengan sangat kencang. Malah lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"NAAMII !"

Aku yang kaget menutup telfonku dan langsung menaruhnya di depanku. Siapa nami?. Hanya itu yang terfikirkan dalam benakku. Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah mengalami ketakutan seperti ini. Baru kali ini aku merasa diteror seperti ini. Rasanya aku tidak perlu mendengar debaran jantungku. Karena degupannya terasa sangat kencang setelah menerima telfon itu.

"nami"

Kataku sambil menenangkan diri dan mencoba memecahkan apa sebenarnya yang ingin dikatakan oleh wanita yang menelfonku tadi.

To be continued

Mohon maaf kalau ada yang nggak nyambung dan nggak jelas ya. Aku baru dalam hal tulis menulis seperti ini. Jadi mohon maklum :).

Onegai wa arigatou,

Dark


End file.
